


The loss. The pain. The sadnes.   All too much

by DarkMeadows



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMeadows/pseuds/DarkMeadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda what just think would happen if Annabeth had died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The loss. The pain. The sadnes.   All too much

**Percy pov**.

 

The loss.

The pain.

The sadness. 

Too  much.

What's the point?

When she's not here

They won.

But at a price.

The death.

Of his wise girl.

He's only alive.

Because of her.

He promised.

He failed.

She died.

What's the point?

If she's not there?

To calm him down.

To cheer him up.

His friends say it will be okay.

But it wont.

Not without her.

She was his wall.

The reason behind his smile.

He sits.

He cries.

He forgets.

He remembers.

He cries.

So what's the point.

Without his wise girl.

Nobody to got to collage.

No future at New Rome.

So there's the point.

There is no point.

He sits.

He cries.

He lets it out.

He forgets.

He remembers.

He cries again.

It's all too much.

He can't do it anymore.

The loss.

The pain.

The sadness.

Its too much.

He brings the blade down.

The pain.

The loss.

Too much.

His eyes close.

He wakes up.

He sees his wise girl again.

He stands.

He smiles.

He holds her.

He never lets go.

Never.

Again.


End file.
